


Walking the Android

by DeviantXen



Series: Hank and Connor - Life after the Revolution [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is a Wee Bit Useless, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Being Awesome, Parent Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantXen/pseuds/DeviantXen
Summary: Connor's never walked a dog before. But he's determined to give it a try. Even if Sumo makes the whole ordeal extremely difficult.





	Walking the Android

**Author's Note:**

> I completely made up these facts and figures btw. Just go with it lol.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Connor?” Hank asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“I’m positive, Lieutenant.” The android nodded, clutching hold of Sumo’s lead with enthusiasm. Connor had never walked a dog before. But it seemed like fun. “I’ve already mapped out a suitable route, involving minimal roads to ensure safety and plenty of grass for maximum canine enjoyment.”  
  
“Well, alright then.” Hank said, grinning. Connor was in for a wild ride. Something he elected to not mention. Besides, he knew full well the android was stubborn and rarely took his advice or instructions. It was best he learnt firsthand what trying to walk an overly excitable 170lb dog was like. Sumo may have been a couch potato indoors, but as soon as he stepped one paw outside into the fresh air, he was off. Especially if he spotted another dog, or worse, a _cat._

Hank crouched down in front of his huge St. Bernard and patted him on the head. “Be good, Sumo. And try not to go too hard on the guy, would ya? I would rather like him to come back in one piece.” That statement was more than just an idiom when referring to an android. Coming back in two (or more) pieces was quite possible. Thankfully he was yet to experience the nightmare scenario of having Connor with a limb missing or hanging off. Though, he probably would have taken that over him being riddled with bullet holes. That was one image he was never going to forget.  
  
“Well get going then,” the man said, shooing the pair out the door and kicking it closed behind them.  
                
  
“Well Sumo, it looks like it’s just you and me,” Connor said, smiling down at the dog. Sumo replied with a loud woof, his tailing gently wagging. It was a nice day. The sun was out, there was very few clouds in the sky. Connor had looked up the weather forecast prior to suggesting a walk, the chances of rain was only at eight-percent. He gently tugged on the leash and began walking, Sumo padding up alongside him.  
  
It was a calm walk. For the first eight and half minutes. Sumo had behaved when crossing the road. Didn’t pull on the lead. Even greeted a passerby with nothing but friendliness. Then everything changed. Sumo spotted a whole bunch of trees. Sumo liked trees. Sumo liked trees a lot. He tugged at the leash, wanting to explore the considerably sized woodland.  
  
“No, Sumo. That isn’t part of the route. We have to stick to the route.” Connor said, tugging back. The woods were potentially dangerous. Hank was counting on him to keep his pet safe.  
  
                
-  _Sumo could try and eat a stick and get splinters in his mouth. Average vet cost for splinter removal is $280. Likelihood of permanent damage: 17.2%.  
_

_\- Sumo could get lost. The density of trees would decrease Connor’s visual range by a good 78%.  
  
\- Sumo could consume wild mushrooms or berries that could make him seriously ill. Connor could name at least seventeen different species of potentially toxic plants that had a high probability of growing within the border of the trees. Mortality rate from poisoning: 63%.  
                
  
_ Sumo tugged again, harder. Connor almost tripped. What the android had failed to anticipate, was how strong the canine was and how determined he could be. It was that mistake that had him being dragged towards the trees, his wrist caught between a circle of lead.  
  
“Sumo! Stop!” Connor yelled. His command fell on deaf ears. Sumo bounded past the first layer of trees, tongue hanging out. The android struggled to keep his footing as he was hauled through a thick layer of shrubbery. Sticks and leaves swatting him from every angle. One particularly sharp twig batted him in the cheek so hard it tore through his skin and even scratched his android shell below. Sumo appeared to be completely unaffected by the battle, his fur thick enough to deflect virtually everything that nature threw at him. It was a relief for Connor when they broke out into small clearing. Albeit a very temporary relief. Sumo was into everything. Sniffing at every mound of grass. Every tree trunk. Every flower, shrub, and dirt pile. Connor was nothing more to Sumo than just extra baggage, being carted along for the ride.  
  
“Sumo. Please. Listen to me.” Connor tried again. It was like he had suddenly turned invisible. The St. Bernard barked at a passing squirrel that then darted up a tree trunk. He tried to follow it, only managing a pathetic jump that ultimately ended with him falling flat on his fluffy ass. If Hank were here, he probably would have laughed. Not Connor though. Connor was taking the moment to regain his bearings, his LED flashing a stressed yellow as he tried to pinpoint the direction they came from. He didn’t get much of a chance before being yanked in another direction. Sumo was off. _Again._  
  
This was not how Connor expected this day to go. The St. Bernard found what he was looking for through another wedge of trees that of course, attacked Connor upon passing.  
  
“Sumo, no.” The android said upon spotting exactly what Sumo had his eyes on. He grabbed hold of the lead with both hands, dug his feet into the ground and pulled. He managed to slow down the canine. But not enough. “Shit.”  
  
Connor went flying into the murky pond with a loud splash. It was a good job he was waterproof. Sumo paddled about happily as the android found his footing and batted away a bunch of hanging weeds. Thankfully the water wasn’t too deep, or cold, and the toxicity level was only in the low percentages. He decided to let go of the lead. He doubted the St. Bernard could get very far carrying around all that extra weight.  
  
“Really, Sumo?” Connor sighed. The dog let out a happy bark and licked his face. This must have been how Hank felt whenever he didn’t do as he was told. He felt the need to apologize to the man. “Alright, you have five minutes and then we’re going home. Ok?” Sumo woofed in response and went to inspect a bunch of sticks that had fallen onto the pond’s surface from a nearby tree. Connor shook his head and trudged towards solid ground. He was soaking wet. His uniform ruined. Finding a somewhat dry piece of grass, the android sat down and just watched. Sumo, now with a hefty stick in his mouth, came running towards him, dripping mud everywhere. He dropped the piece of wood in front of Connor, sat down, and looked up expectantly, tail wagging like a helicopter propeller.  
  
“If you promise not to try and eat it, I’ll throw it.” Connor said, picking the small branch up. He tossed it into the water. Sumo raced towards it and dived back in. A moment later he returned with it in his mouth. Again, he dumped it on the ground. Connor repeated the action, quickly becoming rather mesmerized by the dog’s excitable behavior. They ended up staying longer than five minutes. At least Sumo behaved well on the walk back, having tired himself out with all that fetch.

* * *

  
“Well what do we have here?” Hank said, opening the front door. He took in the sight of the pair and smirked. Sumo caked in mud and Connor still drenched from top to bottom. “It looks more like Sumo took you on a walk rather than the other way around.”  
  
“It was a lot harder than I had originally anticipated.” Connor replied, shifting a little uncomfortably. “I should have been more prepared.”  
  
“I don’t think anyone could be prepared for Sumo. He’s a giant hairball. Took me years to finally get him to listen to me.” Hank snorted. He noticed the small cut across the android’s cheekbone and immediately took hold of Connor’s jaw, turning his face to get a closer look. “You alright?”  
  
“I’m fine, Lieutenant. Just haven’t had much time to self-repair.” The android replied. He’d been a little preoccupied. Just a _little_.  
  
“Well you’re in desperate need of a bath, or shower.” Hank then added.  
  
“I am inclined to agree with you, Lieutenant. Perhaps I shall try a bath.” Connor said. He was yet to experience an immersive soak. He’d had a few showers over the course of his short life, but they were no more than a few minutes long. Android’s rarely needed to wash.  
  
“Alright, you head in. Leave your clothes outside and I’ll get them washed for ya. I’m gonna take this dumb mutt out the back and hose him off.”  
Connor handed Hank Sumo’s lead and then began to take off his tie. He was immediately stopped.  
  
“I meant outside the _bathroom,_ you idiot.” Hank shook his head. Sometimes the android took his instructions a little too literally. Then again, what did he expect from the android who thought it was socially acceptable to lick evidence in a crime scene. What the hell were CyberLife thinking when they built Connor?  
  
“Right.” The android nodded and headed inside.  
  
  
He stripped off his clothes, while waiting for the bath to fill, leaving them in a neat pile outside the door. He could hear Hank cursing loudly outside. Sumo must have been shaking off his wet fur. Connor returned to the water and analyzed the temperature. Too hot for a human, likely to cause mild skin damage. But he didn’t have that worry. His synthetic skin was much tougher and temperature resistant. The heat would clean the dirt off faster.  
  
Connor stepped into the bath and gingerly sat down, legs pulled up to his chest. He could feel the heat of the water. His temperature receptors allowed him that much. But he couldn’t feel it’s motion as he drew his hand across the surface. All he felt was its weight. It’s resistance. He washed off the dirt that had crept under his clothing, rinsed off his hair and took the time to repair his face. All in all, it was a very short process. The android didn’t see the point in lingering in the bath for longer than necessary, so as soon as he was suitably clean, he got out. He grabbed a large towel from the rack and wrapped it around his middle, the way he had seen Hank do plenty of times before. Then grabbed a smaller one to quickly run through his hair.  
  
Once the bath had fully drained, he headed back into the corridor. His clothes were missing from where he had left them, likely already inside the washing machine he could hear going. It was probably going to take a while before they were ready to be worn again. The android headed towards the lounge. Hank was settled on the couch watching a re-run of a basketball game. Sumo was curled up on his bed, wrapped in a towel of his own. He was still pretty soggy.  
  
“Finished already? What a waste of bathwater.” Hank said, beer in hand. Connor circled the couch and perched himself on one of the cushions, hands rested on his lap.  
  
“I’m sorry. Is there a minimum required time one must stay in the bath?”  
  
“Technically, no. But most people tend to, y’know, relax.” Hank replied, glancing at the glistening android. “Jesus Connor, you’re still soaking.”  
  
“Oh. I apologize. Would you like me to move?”  
  
“Just sit still.” The Lieutenant snatched the towel from around Connor’s shoulders and shuffled over. He dumped the thing on the android’s head and began to towel dry the useless robot’s hair properly. State-of-the-fucking-art-his-ass. “Maybe you could try taking a book in there next time?”  
  
“Wouldn’t that be considered unwise?” Connor cocked his head to the side. “I wouldn’t want to drop it.”  
  
“You? Drop something? Connor I’ve seen you play with that coin a hundred times and never once seen you make a mistake.”  
  
“I guess you’re right, Lieutenant.” The android considered the idea for a moment. He supposed he did quite like the warmth of the water. Maybe if he had something to do it wouldn’t be such an uninteresting task.  
  
“Also, maybe you should consider buying some new clothes? Save you sitting on my couch half-fuckin-naked while your singular outfit is in the damn wash.” Hank suggested. It was weird to see the android without any clothes. He looked normal for the most part, his synthetic skin as realistic looking as any other humans, he even had freckles across his shoulders and back. But Hank didn’t particularly want to think about the fucking mystery that was underneath that towel. It was best that stayed unanswered.   
  
“I can order a new uniform from CyberLife? That way I’ll have a spare.”  
  
“That’s not quite what I meant, but it’ll do.”  
  
One day he’ll be able to convince Connor to at least attempt to blend in with society better. One day.  
   

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry any Hank/Connor shippers out there. But this fic series is strictly dad!Hank and son!Connor relationship. He doesn't particularly want to know what Connor may or may not have between his legs. (Probably nothing). Maybe he'll ask one day but it'll be strictly out of curiosity, not for sexual reasons haha. Sorry again guys xD
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed~
> 
> RIP I also got the Hank's suicide ending recently. I cried. Only scene to make me do that.


End file.
